


everything is never okay, unless it's with you

by addi_writes_sometimes



Series: fandom rambles/warm-ups/sprint writings [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 'update: addi cannot write', F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and percy is Amused, annabeth is Angry, drabbles but long, g u e s s w h a t i d i d i n s t e a d o f s l e e p, this should be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addi_writes_sometimes/pseuds/addi_writes_sometimes
Summary: That couch was not big enough for the both of them.“Percy!” Annabeth grumbled as she got booted off the completely vacant end of the couch. “Not fair! I was totally there first!”“Then why is my butt here and not yours, hm?”Annabeth threw a throw pillow at him. Hard.Which he threw back, but with more force.Pillow fight.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: fandom rambles/warm-ups/sprint writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694260
Kudos: 31





	everything is never okay, unless it's with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is just. percabeth being mad but not being able to be mad for long, tysm for reading, and i hope you enjoy it! <3

“ _ WHERE _ the hell is Sally?!” Annabeth had been looking for the two-year-old for twenty minutes. 

She had been on a business trip for the past week, and Percy was innocently sitting on the couch when she got home at 12:30. It was almost one, and Annabeth was  _ not _ happy. 

  
  


“She’s with Pipes!” 

“She is  _ not _ with Pipes!”

“Jason?”

“Babe, babe. They LIVE together.”

“Leo?” 

Annabeth stared at him. “Are you telling me you don’t know where our daughter went?” 

“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all!” Percy sighed, “She went over to hang out with Leo while Jace and I went shopping for the house and played video games.” 

“Percy Jackson, I swear to my  _ mother _ . You left Sally with  _ Leo _ ?!” 

Percy jumped, mentally noting to make sure Annabeth cleared who he left Sally with next time. “Okay, so MAYBE I did, but they’re both fine! Look, we can call them right now.” Percy took out his phone, then put it back after noticing Annabeth’s death glare. 

“I can’t believe this. I- I can’t believe  _ you _ .” Annabeth grumbled, then grabbed her purse and put shoes on. “I’m going to Piper and Jason’s to see if my child is there. Clean the kitchen or something while I’m gone.”

“Love you?”

“Sure.” She said flatly, then shut the door loudly and went down to her car. 

::::::::

Annabeth got on the phone with Piper and tried not to cry as she drove across town to go retrieve her toddler. 

The two year old ran to Annabeth when she opened the door, yelling an excited “Jennifer!!!!!!!!” as she wrapped her arms around her mother’s legs. 

Valdez. 

Annabeth sent him a quick text,  _ I swear to the GODS, Valdez _ and knelt down to hug her. “Hi, princess! I missed you!”

“Hi missed you! ‘m ‘Ally!” She beamed, which Annabeth forcefully returned, picking up the girl and then turning to glare at Piper, who put her hands up innocently, mouthing ‘Leo’. 

“He’s dead.” She mumbled, “He’s _so_ dead. I swear to the gods. Today has sucked _so_ _much_ , he’s dead.” Piper gave a comforting smile. 

“Go back to Percy, Anna. Put Salsa down for a nap and spend time with your boyfriend, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Anna nodded, hugging Piper quickly and then grabbing all of Sally’s stuff. 

  
  


Sally fell asleep quickly on the ride home, and Annabeth spent it breaking down and crying. Silently, of course. As one does. 

The two got home after about twenty minutes of driving the two minute drive back to the Jackson house. Annabeth made sure Sally was in her little bed so she could nap while she went back to Percy. 

“Percy. Percy. Wake up, asshole.” Annabeth flopped on top of him. The demigod grunted, grumbled, and wrapped his arms around Annabeth. “Morning!” She grinned. 

“Y’h, whatever,” he grumbled, “morning.”

They sat in silence for a long while, merely existing together - they haven’t been able to do that for far too long. Eventually, Annabeth got antsy and fidgeted a bit, which caused Percy to move as well. 

They fell off the couch. 

Stuck in a heaping mess of blankets, laughter, throw pillows, and floor, the couple just merely glanced at each other before fighting their way out from under the tangled mess and to get  _ their _ spot back. 

That couch was not big enough for the both of them. 

“Percy!” Annabeth grumbled as she got booted off the completely vacant end of the couch. “ _ Not  _ fair! I was totally there first!” 

“Then why is  _ my  _ butt here and not yours, hm?” 

Annabeth threw a throw pillow at him. Hard. 

Which he threw back, but with more force. 

Pillow fight.

Soon, the whole living room was a  _ mess.  _ Pillows everywhere, two laughing half bloods, and a no longer sleeping toddler confused about why mommy and daddy were hurting each other. 

::::::::::::::

“I won!” Annabeth declared, her cheeks red from laughing so hard. 

Sally, the two year old daughter of the two demigods, quietly made her way over to Annabeth to tug on her sleeve. The girl had obviously just woken up, and she obviously wasn’t happy about it. 

“Our spot now, _seaweed_ _brain,_ ” Anna smirked at him as she picked the young girl up, plopping down onto the couch and grabbing a blanket to wrap around them. 

“Fine, fine. Whatever.” Percy pretended to look sad, which made Annabeth chuckle a little in amusement. 

Sally, on the other hand, did not seem so happy about her dad’s ‘sadness’. “Why’s daddy sad?” She asked, poking her head out from under the blanket to look concernedly at her father. 

“He’s not  _ really _ sad, Princess,” Annabeth assured, cupping the girl’s face gently and kissing her nose, which caused the toddler to giggle and look back at her. 

“I’m-” Percy faked a sob, pouting as best he could at the two girls, “you  _ left _ me hangin’, Salls!”

In response to that, Sally mumbled a ‘hmm’ and snuggled closer to Annabeth, who was smirking victoriously at him, as if to say ‘I win this round, bitch.’

Percy disagreed with that. He got to see his two favorite people half asleep and laying on the couch, even if one of them was mad at him and wouldn’t let him snuggle. 

Annabeth hummed a song quietly as the toddler fell asleep, and even she found her eyes drooping. Percy knew that, she could tell by the soft undertone of the smile she had fallen in love with. “Fine, fine, c’mere,” she nodded behind her, lifting her head up and scooting forward, so Percy had room to scoot behind her. 

“Weak,” he teased as he kissed her forehead, scooting onto the couch and pulling Annabeth back up to his chest.

  
“Shut up,” she mumbled, smiling softly at the forehead kiss. She was always a sucker for those and Percy  _ knew _ that. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyy! no s/o's this time, but you should still totally check out @myyszka and @done-did-a-chaos on tungle. as well as @addi-d-is-done (it's mine, this is shameless self promo) and maybe drop an ask or something?? haha... unless?


End file.
